Code lyoko: Final Round Redone
by WilliamDunbar1313
Summary: William has always been my favorite character since I first saw him in the series,Anyways! About this fanfiction, This will be like final round,BUT Another Lyoko Warrior gets possessed Who could it be!Read,I do not own any of code lyoko or its characters


**The Scene opens to all four of the Lyoko warriors in the scaner room with William in the scanner**

Yumi:You swear not to give away the secret?  
><span>William<span>:I swear.

Jeremie:Good answer William,Now for the final step,The scanner,Were gonna record a virtual image of you in the super computer,After that you will be immune to the return to the will really make you apart of the group.

Ulrich:Well,you ready?You scared?

William:Me?No why?What about you,were you scared the first time?

Ulrich:No.

Odd:Oh yeah right.

Ulrich:Im telling you I wasn't scared.

Odd:Oh,Sorry I guess I mixed you up with another,Ulrich Stern.

Yumi:You can still change your mind.

William:Are you kidding?

**William steps into the scanner,Jeremie presses a few keys on the super computer,closing the scanner,scanning William,The scanner opens.**

Odd:Well tell us,How do you feel now?

William:Ready to take on X.A.N.A and His monsters,

**The group heads out of the factory,heading to Kadic,(The character is now focused on William,Location is now in his room.**

William:Finally..I knew they had a secret,I'm finally accepted in the group..Now that we all fight together against X.A.N.A's monsters,We should become more friendlier to each other,Everyone in the group I mean,Hopefully I don't screw up,I know I won't..They recruited me for a reason,I know the dreams about me helping Yumi and the group weren't just some random dreams.

**William gets quiet for abit,Looking at the time which is now 11:30 P.M**

William:I better get some sleep incase X.A.N.A attacks tommorow,Hopefully it doesn't..Heard everyones gonna be busy.I'll train tommorow..Who knows what i'm gonna encounter.

**William lays down in his bed,falling asleep later his alarm clock strikes 7:30,Its saturday so he doesn't have any classes to go to,Odd gots his skateboarding championships to go to,Ulrichs going with him.**

William:Alright..Good morning to myself I guess, I'm gonna go see what Jeremy is up to,

**He gets up out of bed,washing up as he puts on his clothes,He walks out of his room heading towards Jeremie's room,Knocking on the door**He gets up out of bed,Washing up as he puts on his clothes,He

Jeremie:Hang on ,I'm coming!

**Jeremie opens the door up to see William.**

Jeremie:Good morning William..Can I help you?

William:I got a question about Lyoko..Mind answering?

Jeremie:Sure..What about it?

William:I want to be ready before I go,I want to know about the monsters Im going to encounter..

Jeremie:We got to make this fast,I'm still working on a program to teleport you guys directly to sector 5, Alright,The main monsters to worry about on Lyoko, First of all,The Scyphozoa..The Scyphozoa is a squid looking monster that X.A.N.A uses to control Lyoko warriors and Extract or implant data into a Lyoko warrior's mind,X.A.N.A has done this a few times to Aelita,Absoloutely make sure she doesn't fall under his control, Alrighty.. Next,The tarantulas, Their four legged creatures, shoot with both of their legs,They can be fast,never get hit by them..

**Jeremie looks at the clock,Then back at his computer,frowning.**

Jeremie:Sorry William,I got to finish this program! Have a good day and talk to you later,Always have your phone on.

**William nods,as he walks out of Jeremie's room,Heading out to the park**

William:I'm going to be ready for this..I hope..

**The scene fades away with William excerising,Throwing a few punches,and kicking the air,The scene fades away with,Going into the gym where the skating championship is going on.**

Odd:I'm gonna be the best Ulrich! I'm gonna win this!

Ulrich:Yeah yeah..

Odd:Ulrich! Why so depressed?

Ulrich:Because I'm gonna have to catch you when you fall!

**Both laughs as Jim begins to talk**

Jim:Good afternoon everyone! Kadic academy is very proud to welcome you all to this grand skateboard championship! I'm sure all of you are gonna knock us off with all your sweet moves!

**Two people goes before odd,Falling,Now its Odd's turn**

Odd:Lets do this!

**He goes out and does a few moves as he laughs while doing it,Finsihing off as he walks off the half-pipe,He runs into Sam**

Sam:Well hello Odd!

**Odd falls down**

Odd:Sam! I'm really glad to see ya!Werent you suppose to be moving to the coast?

Sam:Well..I did! I signed up for the tournment.

Jim:Samantha Knight!

Sam:Wait here,I'll be right back!

**The scene fades out as it goes back to Jeremie's room,But only him and Aelita is in it**

Jeremie:Hey it works!

Aelita:Really?

Jeremie:Yeah! Thanks to this program,We should be able to find your father on lyoko right now!

Aelita:Alright! Lets go to the factory and run it right now!

**Meanwhile,Outside Jeremie's roo,Millie and Tamiya are there,with a video camara**

Millie:And this is the room of the man of the hour,Jeremie Belpois

**She knocks on the door as Jeremie answers the door**

Jeremie:What are you two doing here?..

Millie:Don't tell me you forgot..

Tamiya:Were filming you for the entire day for our special edition for the schools paper,The day in the life of Jeremie Belpois

Aelita:_Whispers to Jeremie_:Don't worry I'll go to the computer lab by myself,I'll call you when I tested the program.

**She heads out of Jeremie's room heading towards the factory**

Aelita:**On the computer,A X.A.N.A Alert comes up as she gets on**,Oh no!

**She calls Jeremie,Impatiently waiting for him to answer**

Aelita:X.A.N.A launched a attack on the core of Lyoko!

_Jeremie_:Oh no..I can''t get out of this interview either..Call the others and I'll try to find a way there!

**Aelita hangs up her cellphone,Dialing Yumi's number**

Yumi:Hello?..**_Yawning_**

Aelita:X.A.N.A launched a attack on the core of Lyoko! Can you come?

Yumi:I can't..My parents are out and I'm being forced to watch Hiroki,I'll try to find a way!

Aelita:Okay! Please try to!

**Aelita lets out a deep sigh,Calling Ulrich**

**The sounds of skate boards are heard in the background**

Ulrich:Hello?

Aelita:Ulrich! Get odd and head for the factory!

**Ulrich's dad walks in the gym with **

Ulrich's dad:Ulrich,Come here,We need to talk about your grades,

Ulrich:No,Not today!

**Odd is still skating,As Ulrich's dad tries to come closer to Ulrich,Ulrich makes a run for the second entrance to the Factory which is located in the boiler room**,

Ulrich:I'm coming Aelita! I couldn't get Odd,My father came..and I had to make a run for it

Aelita:Alright Ulrich! Get here A.S.A.P! Did you see William?

Ulrich:No,I'll look for him! Try to call him!

**The two hangs up both of the phones,Aelita dialing up William's number,**

William:Yes Aelita?

Aelita:William! Get to the factory right now! Its an emeregency,X.A.N.A Launched a attack on the core of Lyoko!

William:Alright,I'm already in the park,I can see the Sewer ,I'll be there in a few minutes!

**A few minutes later,Yumi and Odd haven't found a way to get to the factory,Sam keeps holding Odd up,Hiroki won't let Yumi past,Ulrich and William meets up with Aelita in the factor,Aelita gives them the run-down of what happened.**

Aelita:Alright,I'm gonna set a pre-virtualization,We only got a few minutes to get to the scanners,According to jeremie,this should virtualize us directly in sector 5.

**Ulrich and William nods as Aelita signals them to come to the scanner room,Everyone stood in their scanner,nodding to each other,the Scanner shuts,Scannign everyone to Lyoko,They appear in Sector 5**

William:Whoa.. **Looking at his sword,Then to Aelita and Ulrich**,Aelita,You don't got no weapons?

Aelita:William This isn't a game.

William:Okay..Okay.

**The three heads towards the key,but when they got to the room its empty,On the far-side the key can be seen**

Ulrich:I got this! Super Sprint!

Aelita:Ulrich! Wait!

**The floor begins shifting,Diving Ulrich from William and Aelita,Ulrich's sword begins to bug up as a Manta shoots it out of his hand,Creepers come out to attack William and Aelita**

Ulrich:I'm almost there!..**Ulrich hits the key with his hand as he super sprinted towards it**

William:Aelita,I'll handle these guys,You try to find a way around!

**He begins to strike down the creepers as if they were Kankralats**

William:Woo! I am the man!

Aelita:William! Focus! I found a passage

**Meanwhile,Jeremie escaped the two girls by using the bathroom's window ,He heads towards the factory**

Ulrich:I'm stuck! Theres two Manta and another passage but its full of creepers! **The Manta shoots Ulrich's hand,causing him to drop his sword,Ulrich's health is now down to 20 Percent,Now weakened.**

Ulrich:I can't move..To much pain,The monsters aren't devirtualizing me..

**Jeremie arrives at the factory,Sitting down in his chair,Putting the mic on his head,Speaking**

Jeremie:Ulrich! Get out of there! A Scyphozoa is coming your way with alot of creepers!

**A Scyphozoa comes,picking up Ulrich with its tentacles implanting the information into his brain**

Jeremie:Oh no..

**Aelita and William arrives at the passage where Ulrich is,they see the Scyphozoa dropping ulrich leaving with the creepers**

Jeremie:Aelita and William! X.A.N.A used the Scyphozoa to possess Ulrich! Don't get to close to him.

**X.A.N.A.F.I.E.D Ulrich picks up his sword,turning around facing the two with his eyes flashing the X.A.N.A Symbol**

X.A.N.A Ulrich:Super Sprint!

**He sprinted towards the unsuspecting William,Striking him down immediately,Causing William to devirtualize**

Aelita:No!

**William devirtualized to his scanner,Falling out of it as he catches himself**

William:Ugh! No!

Jeremie:No!

**Yumi and Odd finally gets to the factory,Stoppin by the Computer room**

Jeremie:You two! Get to the scanner room A.S.A.P, Ulrich has been possessed by X.A.N.A,William got striked down by him and Aelita's alone on Lyoko with him!

**The two presses the elevator button,Coming down to a Depressed William in the Scanner room**

William:Sorry..I failed..Ulrich attacked me unsuspectingly..Good luck..your our last hope..I'm going up with Jeremie..

**Odd and Yumi gets into their scanner,Jeremiescanning both saying,"Scanner Odd,Scanner Yumi,Virtualization!"**

Yumi:Odd! Lets get to the core of Lyoko! Double time!

**Odd and Yumi rushes towards the core of Lyoko,Ulrich striking down Aelita due to X.A.N.A not wanting her to die along with Lyoko**,**Aelita comes out the scanner,Heading up to the Computer room with William and Jeremie**

Jeremie:Odd and Yumi are our last chance to save Lyoko..And ulrich,Ulrich is in X.A.N.A's cletches has of now..

**Odd and Yumi arrives at the core of Lyoko, Ulrich has 10 Creepers with him,attacking the core all at once,Ulrich realised that Odd and yumi as arrived.**

X.A.N.A Ulrich: Its all over you two.

Odd:Ulrich..What happened to you...How could you let this happen..

Yumi:Odd..X.A.N.A possessed him..I don't think I can attack...He's still ulrich in the outside!

Odd:Your right..

X.A.N.A Ulrich:Not gonna attack?Then i will!

**X.A.N.A Ulrich Uses super sprint,Sprinting towards odd,Kicking yumi to the left and trying to stab Odd,but Odd uses his cat-like reflexes and dodges the blade**,**Odd fired a laser arrow at Ulrich's arm,Slowly slowing him down,But not for long,A Creeper then fires at odd's back,Ulrich sprinting infront of him,Devirtualizing Odd**

Yumi:Ulrich no! Odd!..

**Yumi seems as if she couldn't move,to sad to see that Ulrich is being controlled by X.A.N.A**

Jeremie:You got to try and fight Ulrich!

William:Jeremie's right Yumi! He's not the same Ulrich! X.A.N.A gots him..!If you don't! Lyoko will be destroyed!

**Yumi still can't seem to move,The X.A. Ulrich walks over to her,Touches her face for a moment with his left hand then charges his sword through her chest,Devirtualizing her**,**Yumi appears n the scanner room,Falling to the scanner's floor,punching the bottom,Weaping alittle,She stands up,Heading up to the computer room,Walking over to William silently watching Jeremie.**

Jeremie:Theres nothing we can do now...

**The room is quiet as they watch Ulrich use a new technique X.A.N.A gave him causing him to float towards the lyoko sphere which is now seen due to the shields being destroyed,Ulrich stabs it with his sword,Fully destroying it,Lyoko slowly begins to get destroyed..**

Aelita:We lost everything..

Jeremie:Ulrich has well..

**The group leaves the factory,Heading to the Hermitage**

Odd:We got no way to fight X.A.N.A now..

Jeremie:X.A.N.A Can launch a attack at anytime now and we got no way to fight back..

William:This is to hard to believe..Theres gotta be a way!.. I mean..How are we going to bring back Ulrich..?

Jeremie:We can't William..He's in X.A.N.A's cletches now..

**Everyone gets quiet for a few minutes,As Jeremie's laptop makes a beep noise notification,Jeremie begins checking it out**

Jeremie:I don't believe this!..Its from..its a message from..Franz Hopper.

**Everyone looks at Jeremie as its still quiet,the scene begins to fade out as the credits roll.**


End file.
